Love Me Not
by SerenadeAi
Summary: Aku, Jung HaeRim, jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak akan pernah mencintaiku


EXO FAN FICTION

Cast : Jung Hae Rim (OC), EXO Member, OC

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, School life

Rating : T - T+

* * *

Derap langkah ragu berderap di sebelah seorang guru berpakaian formal dan rapi yang sedang membelah koridor sepi di hadapan mereka. Guru wanita berambut pendek itu membiarkan derap langkah si murid baru menjadi harmoni acak bersama dengan bunyi dari tumit sepatunya yang bertemu lantai. Mengisi kekosongan koridor menuju gedung utama, gedung yang menyimpan deretan kelas-kelas murid.

Si pemilik langkah ragu masih setia mengekor di belakang tubuh guru Kim, begitu dikenalnya. Guru wanita berwajah super tegas dengan bahu super tegak itu tidak banyak bicara, alih-alih menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Sebenarnya gadis itu tidak begitu mengharapkan sambutan, hanya saja ia lebih berharap agar guru Kim rela tidak membiarkannya gugup bercampur takut menghadapi sekolah baru ini. Tidakkah guru itu berbaik hati mengajaknya mengobrol singkat? Sekadar bertanya ini-itu? Berbasa-basi. Alih-alih merasa hendak bertemu teman-teman baru dan suasana sekolah baru, Ia bahkan merasa seperti sedang menjelang proses eksekusi matinya.

Mereka berjalan di koridor bangunan yang berbeda dengan bangunan tempat ruang kesiswaan yang baru mereka tinggalkan. Saat baru melewati gerbang, gadis dengan rambut kepang itu segera digiring menuju ruang kesiswaan sekolah, dan setelah mengurus hal-hal kecil selama hampir setengah jam, di sanalah ia. Berjalan di belakang tubuh guru Kim, menyambut kelas barunya yang masih belum diketahuinya dimana gerangan.

Detik berikutnya si gadis menyadari, gedung ini terlihat lebih mewah dan megah dengan banyak kelas berisi murid-murid yang tengah belajar. Di hadapan setiap pintu kelas terdapat keset kaki rapi. Warna dinding bangunan ini lebih hidup, tidak monoton putih seperti gedung tempat ruang kesiswaan dan ruang-ruang penting lainnya berada. Atapnya sama tinggi dengan gedung yang lalu, enam kali tingginya tubuh si gadis. Dinding koridor yang berhadapan dengan taman memiliki celah-celah besar, tempat berseliwer angin yang berhembus dari dan ke lorong koridor.

Dari sekilas yang dilihatnya, sekolah ini sama baiknya dengan yang didengar dari banyak mulut orang di desanya. Maksudnya, dari segi fasilitas. Meskipun dia belum menjelajahi seluruh ruangan yang ada di sekolah barunya ini.

Guru Kim berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu kelas yang tertutup. Dengan itu, degup jantungnya bertalu lebih keras. Inikah kelas barunya?

Guru Kim menoleh, melempar senyum super tipis yang tak sempat ia tangkap, "Ini kelasmu. Berperilakulah dengan baik. Pelajari setiap aturan, dan turuti. Kau mengerti?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Ia perhatikan saat guru Kim membuka pintu dan menyapa guru di dalam kelas yang tengah menjelaskan sebuah materi pembelajaran. Suara guru Kim bahkan terdengar sama tegasnya saat menyapa teman sesama guru itu, "Selamat pagi guru Yang."

* * *

Gadis itu menggaruk pelipisnya, salah tingkah. Banyak mata yang tengah memperhatikannya saat ini. Jujur, ia tak pernah menjadi anak pindahan. Memperkenalkan dirinya di depan orang banyak dan baru bukanlah hal yang disukainya. Bahkan ia sudah bisa mendeteksi mata-mata jahil dari beberapa anak laki-laki dengan wajah menggoda yang tengah bersiul-siul tanpa suara.

Ia tidak mungkin terus berdiri di sana.

Jadi, gadis itu mengambil langkah untuk memulai perkenalannya.

Ia awali dengan membungkuk, "S-selamat pagi. Aku Jung HaeRim. Pindahan dari Jeolla. Aku pindah karena orang tuaku mulai bekerja di Seoul sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Haerim membungkuk sekali lagi.

Tidak ada reaksi berupa suara. Semua mata hanya menatapnya dengan penasaran, kagum, hangat, tak perduli, dan bosan. Bermacam ekspresi itu diputus oleh guru Yang saat guru tersebut memerintah Haerim untuk menempati satu-satunya bangku kosong di barisan paling belakang.

Setelahnya mendengar intruksi itu, Haerim berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang dimaksud. Ia letakkan tas ranselnya di laci meja dan mencari posisi nyaman di bangku barunya.

Seorang murid perempuan dengan poni samping memanggil namanya dengan suara pelan.

"Hai Haerim, aku Im Bona."

* * *

Haerim merapikan mejanya dari tumpukan buku saat guru Lee meninggalkan kelas. Bel istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu. Jam makan siang sudah tiba, dan hampir separuh isi kelas sudah berpindah menuju kantin.

Bona menghampirinya. Ada beberapa siswi yang juga mengerubungi meja Haerim siang itu. "Haerim, ayo ke kantin. Kita akan makan siang bersama di sana." Ajak sebuah suara, suara milik gadis berambut bob yang Haerim kenal bernama Eunyoung.

Haerim melempar senyum. "Ayo."

Bona dan Seonhyun menggamit lengan kiri dan kanan Haerim, sedangkan Eunyoung berjalan tepat di belakang tubuh Haerim. Mereka meninggalkan kelas seraya berderap menuju gedung yang berbeda dari gedung tempat kelas mereka berada, gedung B. Mereka menuju gedung bertingkat empat yang terdapat di tenggara gedung B.

"Kantin ada di lantai satu." Ujar Eunyoung memberi tahu. Mereka memasuki gedung C dan masuk melalui pintu kaca di salah satu sisi.

Kalau boleh jujur, Haerim cukup terkejut mendapati kantin sekolah barunya yang begitu bersih, rapi, dan terlihat elite. Meja dan kursi yang berpasangan tertata rapi, baik itu yang kosong atau yang telah ditempati. Ratusan pasang meja dan kursi itu terlihat bersih. Suasana di dalam kantin mulai ramai, namun sama sekali tidak sesak dan tidak berisik. Semua berjalan tertib. Stan-stan makanan di sisi belakang berhadapan dengan antrian murid-murid yang rapi.

Haerim semakin yakin, sekolah ini benar-benar sekolah berkelas.

"Di sisi sana?" tanya Seonhyun, menunjuk sebuah meja yang dekat dengan salah satu lemari pendingin berpintu kaca. Mereka setuju, tetapi lebih dulu mendekati stan makanan.

Seonhyun dan Eunyoung berdiri di antrian ketiga, sedangkan Bona menarik Haerim untuk berdiri di antrian di sebelahnya, antrian keempat.

Butuh waktu lima menit sampai masing-masing pesanan mereka tiba di tangan. Keempat gadis itu berjalan menuju meja yang tadi mereka maksud, lalu meletakkan nampan masing-masing di atasnya.

"Tunggu di sini, aku ambilkan minuman." Putus Bona dan segera melesat pergi.

Haerim, Eunyoung, dan Seonhyun menempati kursi mereka. Gadis-gadis itu mulai bercakap kecil seraya menunggu Bona kembali. Sesekali Haerim melirik sup _seafood_ di mangkuk Seonhyung, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ternyata si empunya sup menyadari itu, lantas ia bertanya. "Ada apa, Haerim?"

"Oh?"

"Kau terus melirik sup _seafood_ku. Kau mau?"

Haerim menggeleng dengan wajah tak enak, "Bukan begitu. Aku tidak bisa makan makanan laut. Aku alergi pada mereka."

"Oh, sungguh?" respon Eunyoung. Haerim mengangguk, lalu menyambut Bona yang datang dengan empat cola di tangannya. Gadis bermata bulat itu mengambil tempat di hadapan Haerim, tepat di sisi kanan Seonhyun.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan siswa masuk melalui pintu utama kantin. Segerombolan siswa itu menarik hampir sebagian orang yang sudah ada di dalam kantin luas itu, membuat mereka berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum, bahkan beberapa ada yang terang-terangan menyapa mereka. Saat beberapa dari mereka membalas sapaan itu, gadis-gadis itu bersemu dan semakin heboh di meja mereka.

Meja Haerim tidak luput dari tarikan magnet gerombolan itu. Eunyoung, Bona, dan Seonhyun menjadi sebagian kecil dari orang-orang yang langsung bereaksi saat segerombol siswa itu memasuki kantin. Mata mereka berkilat-kilat senang, meninggalkan Haerim yang tak mengerti apapun dan hanya bisa menatap mereka bingung.

Haerim kembali memperhatikan siswa-siswa itu yang kini sudah bergerak memenuhi satu meja panjang di sudut kiri kantin. Setelah memastikan dengan seksama, ia baru menyadari, ia mengenali beberapa dari sekian wajah di sana.

Ada Kim Jongin, siswa tampan yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai ketua kelas saat pergantian jam guru Yang dengan guru Lee. Dan ada Huang Zitao, siswa bermata panda yang tidur nyenyak sepanjang pelajaran Sejarah milik guru Lee. Selebihnya asing.

"Haerim, menurutmu mana yang paling tampan?" tanya Eunyoung tiba-tiba.

Haerim tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia belum bisa membedakan wajah mereka dengan baik, bagaimana mungkin ia langsung mengaku si ini-atau-itu yang paling tampan.

"Em.. yang sedang bicara itu?" tanyanya tak yakin. Ia asal ucap.

Bona memekik dengan mulut mengatup, "Itu Baekhyun seonbae. Pemilik suara emas, termasuk dalam deretan aset sekolah di bidang musik. Aku sangat menyukai suaranya." Haerim hanya bisa mengangguk ringan. Ia perhatikan siswa berambut _cream_ gelap yang sedang tertawa. Baekhyun.

"Tapi favoritku adalah siswa yang di sampingnya. Kim Jongdae seonbae." Lanjut Bona kemudian. "Si tampan bersuara malaikat." Ujarnya. Haerim bisa melihat tanda hati berwarna merah muda yang terpampang di depan matanya.

"Tidakkah menurutmu si manis berlesung pipit itu mengagumkan? Namanya Zhang Yixing seonbae, siswa dari China. Atau ketua kelas kita, Jongin? Mereka favoritku." Ujar Eunyoung.

Haerim mengamati siswa-siswa itu.

"Kurasa Chanyeol seonbae adalah yang paling tampan." Gumam Seonhyun seraya menyendok sedikit sup _seafood_ ke mulutnya.

"Kau bingung?" tanya Bona tiba-tiba, terlihat mengerti wajah kusut Haerim. "Mereka adalah kelompok terpopuler di sekolah ini. Mereka berjumlah 12 orang. Lima orang adalah siswa kelas XII, empat orang siswa XI, dan tiga orang adalah siswa seangkatan kita."

"Terpopuler?" tanya Haerim.

Kali ini Seonhyun yang bergantian menjelaskan, "Tidak ada yang tidak kenal mereka. Sebagian besar dari 12 siswa itu adalah murid-murid pilihan yang selalu menjadi perwakilan sekolah di setiap _event_ yang diadakan secara nasional. Mereka tidak hanya terkenal di sekolah ini, tapi juga di sekolah lain dan di klub-klub diluar sekolah. Misalnya Jongin dan Yixing seonbae yang sangat terkenal di klub dance 8Revolution –kau tau, klub dance nasional yang hebat itu-. Atau Luhan seonbae dan Minseok seonbae yang bergabung di klub sepak bola antar sekolah. Dan masih banyak dari mereka yang ikut dalam klub-klub lain. Intinya, mereka sangat terkenal di sekolah ini dan sekolah lain." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, banyak orang yang mengagumi mereka. Tetapi mereka tidak sombong sama sekali. Kau lihat tadi saat Jongdae seonbae, Yixing seonbae, dan Joonmyeon seonbae yang membalas sapaan siswi-siswi di dekat pintu masuk? Mereka sangat hangat pada semua siswa, meskipun beberapa dari mereka juga tidak terlalu perduli bahwa mereka memiliki penggemar." Tambah Eunyoung.

_Penggemar_.

"Selain itu, mereka semua sangat tampan. Sungguh tampan." Celoteh Seonhyun setelah menggigit udangnya.

Eunyoung dan Bona mulai mengikuti Seonhyun untuk menyantap makan siang mereka meskipun topik pembicaraan belum lepas dari sekumpulan siswa itu.

Haerim baru hendak beralih ke nasinya saat tidak sengaja ia menangkap sosok seorang siswa berambut abu-abu yang agak berantakan, berkulit sangat putih, berbibir kemerahan yang sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Siswa itu tampak tidak begitu perduli pada teman-temannya yang sibuk berbicara ini-itu. Siswa itu duduk di urutan kedua terpinggir, dan kelihatan tidak terusik.

Dialah yang menarik perhatian Haerim.

Dialah yang paling tampan.

* * *

Hai, salam kenal semua.. Ai disini :)

saya author baru, dan ini fanfiction debut saya di FFn

saya bawa ff baru, chapter satu..

silahkan Review dan komentar supaya Ai bisa tau respect kalian trhdp ff ini

#XOXO~


End file.
